particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Esintsundu Triarchy
The Esintsundu Triarchy is a confederated superstate comprising the kingdoms of Cobura, Ibutho, and Talmoria as constituent states. It exercises limited mission-specific powers on behalf of the member states especially in the areas of trade, military affairs, research and development, and diplomacy. A centralized bureaucracy is led by The Triarchy, an executive council composed of member states' monarchs, each of whom hold the hereditary title Triarch Esintsundu. The Triarchs Esintsundu manage the confederation's affairs by maintaining frequent contact with one another and holding regular confidential meetings sometimes as often as daily. Through consensus, one Triarch is granted the title Emperor Esintsundu for life with the power to implement and lead Triarchy objectives and shape their details. The Emperor also acts as the Triarchy's figurehead and public face. The currently reigning Emperor is Saksoure III, Lord of Cobura. Historical Background and Founding The Triarchy was first conceived in sideline talks during Ibutho and Talmorian diplomatic visits to Cobura in 39_ _(year?) to celebrate the coronation jubilee of Lord Kharakhte. The Coburan government later commemorated the occasion by commissioning a victory stela in the style of ancient Irkawa and ancient Domale. The stela is inscribed with a short narrative in the Irkawan language detailing the roles of the respective governments in the initial talks: In the _th?? year under the exalted majesty of the Lord of the Five Lands, beloved of Hamše, righteous of Taphmēi, son of the Demigod Refmenkhat, Kharakhte Saksoure III, the Demigod whose divine creations endure forever, was in Jubilee and said: Then the Mother of God who resided in the north as King's Sister amongst the Heavenly Army sailed down the Sea of the Majatrans to commemorate the Jubilee of my exalted majesty. And she did joyfully weep when she saw the beauty of my majesty crowned upon the throne of the living Falcon, wearing the uraeus of serpents as my father did before me and the crown of my Uncle whose magnificence shone forever, beloved of uNkulunkulu, that crown of the northland of the Heavenly Army adorned in the manner of the crowns of the King of the Asli of the eastland, Pterou Nkanyiso, King's Son of My body. And assuredly the magnificent Divine Mother bade my majesty to gather together all my possessions and the possessions of the King's Son of My body and go forward with force that all the nations and all the lords of Terra shall lie beneath the feet of our Esinsundu majesty, most beloved of the Gods. And hearing this, all the Lands of Cobura bowed to the ground for this King's Mother, old and young alike giving praise for her divine magnificence saying: 'Ajōrē hath borne again her son, Lord of the Five Lands, Kharakhte whose glories endure forever.' Etymology and Terminology Geography Demographics Politics Government Sovereign Member States The Triarchs Composition Powers, Privileges, and Responsibilities Titles and Styles The Emperor Esintsundu Succession Powers, Privileges, and Responsibilities Titles and Styles Foreign Policy Military Economy Science and Technology Arms Manufacturing Financial Sector Industrial Manufacturing Energy Mineral Extraction Communications Sector Healthcare Construction Agriculture and Food Services Culture Religion Philosophy, Custom, and Etiquette Literature and Language Architecture Visual and Fine Art Fashion Film and Television Media Athletics